choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Luke Harper
Luke Harper, a character from the ''Desire & Decorum'' series, was a horse master at Edgewater and one of your love interests. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Luke has short black hair, green eyes and dark skin. He wears a black jacket with a white shirt and silver tie underneath. Personality Chapters Desire & Decorum Book 1 * Chapter 1: The Journey Ahead * Chapter 2: Ties That Bind * Chapter 3: Threading the Needle * Chapter 5: The Road to London * Chapter 7: Opera St. James * Chapter 8: Ill Repute * Chapter 10: On Your Marks * Chapter 11: The Clock Runs Out * Chapter 12: In Sickness and In Health * Chapter 13: A Better Place * Chapter 14: Fight or Flight * Chapter 16: Season's End Book 2 * Chapter 1: Betrothal & Betrayal (Determinant) * Chapter 2: A Royal Introduction * Chapter 3: Homeward Bound * Chapter 4: Back to the Beginning * Chapter 5: Celebration * Chapter 6: A New Set of Rules * Chapter 7: Moonlit Deception * Chapter 8: Hunt Or Be Hunted * Chapter 9: Until Dawn * Chapter 10: In the Balance * Chapter 11: A New Horizon * Chapter 12: The Deep End * Chapter 13: Changing Tides * Chapter 15: Eye of the Storm * Chapter 16: The Final Vow Relationships Your Character He is one of your character's love interests. You first meet him when you arrive at Edgewater. He immediately takes a liking to you, but keeps his words polite and minds his manners. You can vent or joke with him about your dealings with the Countess. Annabelle Parsons In Book 2, Chapter 6, when your grandmother is forced to release Mr. Harper from employment, Miss Parsons convinces her family to hire him as a manservant. Ernest Sinclaire In Book 2, Chapter 8, if he is your love interest, he challenges the Duke to a duel and asks Mr. Sinclaire to be his second. If Mr. Sinclaire is your love interest, he asks Mr. Harper to be his second. Briar Daly In Book 2, Chapter 4, when Briar's mother looks at him as a possible suitor for her daughter, both he and Briar stutter at the suggestion. He says that he thinks of Briar more like a sister. Gallery Other Looks Luke Full View.png|Full view Luke Blue Suit.png|Blue Suit Luke Blue Suit Full View.png|Full view of blue suit Luke_Red_Uniform.png|Red Uniform Luke_Shirtless.jpg|Shirtless Luke_Shirtless_Full_View.jpg|Shirtless Full View Miscellaneous TheLIofDandD.png|Mr. Harper w/ MC and the other LIs in BK1, Ch. 9 Desire&Decorum2BookCover.png|Luke on the cover of Book 2 Highwayman'sSwordinCh.3.png|Highwayman's Sword in BK2, Ch. 3 Mr.Harper & Duke Duel.jpg|Luke & Duke Richards Duel in Bk2, Ch9 Luke Proposal - D&D2 Ch16.jpg|Proposal in Bk2, Ch16 Trivia *The name Luke is Latin in origin, which means "light" or "illumination" or "from Lucania" (region of Italy, now Basilicata). * He reveals in Book 1, Chapter 2, that he was a soldier and fought in America at Chesapeake Bay during the War of 1812. * He wanted to attend the Royal Veterinary College in London but they wouldn't accept him. * He is shown on the cover of Desire & Decorum, Book 2. * In Book 2, Chapter 16, when he saves Queen Charlotte from Mr. Richards' attack, she dubs him Sir Luke Harper and tells him he will be granted lands. His title card changes to Sir Luke to reflect this. ** His newfound status in this chapter will also give him merit to become a viable marriage option, meaning that you will not have to enter a marriage of convenience with Bartholomew Chambers to secure Edgewater. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Desire & Decorum' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Ex-Military Category:Article Stubs